


Happy Anniversary

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also I’ll use these tags right at some point just not today, Angst, Bottom!Villanelle, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Hair Pulling, Orgasm Denial, Powerplay, Really compromising my morals on bottom!Villanelle but I’m doing it for y’all, Strap on sex, Top!Eve, Whispered chanting: hate sex hate sex hate sex, Yes we’re doing this again but IT WAS REQUESTED THIS TIME GET OFF MY DICK, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle forgets a very important date. Eve gets her own back.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be packing but I spent the day writing this instead you’re welcome.
> 
> Basically a continuation from my first daddy!kink fic (can be read alone, it’s not even really linked) when a very nice commenter pointed out that Eve in a suit in the promo photos is also very daddy so here we are (they also suggested bottom!villanelle and I went against everything I stand for to give you this #VillanelleIsATop #OrAtTheVeryLeastASwitch)
> 
> You can keep up with me on my Twitter vxllanelle1. If not, you should totally spam my curiouscat (also vxllanelle1) with prompts and ideas. And, as always, your lovely comments and kudos are always appreciated ✨

[Missed call: Eve Polastri (6)]

Why so many missed calls? -V

You’re in so much fucking trouble. -E

Oh? Why this time? -V

Do you remember where you were supposed to be at 6:30pm? -E

...Shit. -V

Do you remember why you were supposed to be there? -E

Baby, I’m so sorry. I got caught up in work. I’m leaving now. -V

Don’t bother. I waited an hour in that restaurant for you only for you to stand me up. I’ve already left. -E

I’m so sorry Eve, I just got caught up with the trainees. -V

[No response]

Evie, please don’t be like this. -V

[No response]

I love you. -V

Then act like it. I’ll see you at home. Happy anniversary. -E

At this point, Villanelle would rather take on The Twelve with no weapons and her hands tied behind her back than have to face Eve. She fucked up. And she fucked up bad. She’d gotten a little carried away showing off to the rookies and completely lost track of time. She knew there was nothing she could do to make it up to Eve, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

She arrived back at their house about twenty minutes since their final text with a bouquet of flowers and some expensive perfume in her hands. She took a breath as she looked around the lower floor of the house, but Eve was nowhere to be found. She made the climb up the stairs to see a flicker of movement come from the bedroom.

Villanelle stepped inside to see Eve stood by the window. She was dressed in a navy blue pant suit that she knew Villanelle liked seeing her wear with her make up done and hair down, just as Villanelle liked. It was clear she’d been crying and knowing that she was the reason for it pained Villanelle. They stood in silence for a moment and just looked each other over.

Villanelle was the first to start, sighing as she placed the items in her hands down on the bed. “Eve, I’m so s-“

“I don’t care.” She told her bluntly. “I don’t give a shit if you’re sorry or not. That doesn’t bring back the hour I sat and waiting for you before having to leave humiliated. And it certainly doesn’t repair the fact you completely forgot about me.” Eve spat, the fury evident in her voice.

“I didn’t for-“

“You did though! You forgot about me!” Eve snapped, her eyes beginning to well with tears. “This wasn’t a momentary lapse, you clearly can’t have been thinking of me or us much today. Am I just a joke to you? Just something to play around with because you’ve got nothing better to do? Do you even take us seriously or am I just here to fill your time?” Eve growled, taking a couple of steps towards Villanelle and stopping when she noticed her face dropping.

“Have you forgotten the fact I’ve given up everything to be with you? Literally left an entire life behind just so I had a chance at happiness with you. And you think I’m not taking I seriously? What the fuck do you take me for, Eve?” Villanelle argued, the anger seeping through onto her face so Eve could tell she’d pressed her buttons. “Will you stop being so selfish for jus-“

Eve cut her off. “Oh! Oh, I’m selfish! I’m selfish for wanting some sense of normality?”

“In case you can’t tell, Eve, I’m not normal! None of this is normal!” Villanelle yelled. “I’ve had to basically rewire myself completely and learn to care more about other people so we didn’t completely fall apart! I’m fucking trying!”

“Well it’s not good enough!”

“Nothing ever is for you, is it?!” 

“Fuck you!” Eve screamed, certain the neighbours or anyone outside would be able to hear them by now. By this point, Eve had backed Villanelle up against the bed so there was no where else she could go. They just stared at each other for a moment, their faces red from the yelling and their eyes both glazed over with tears.

“You’re a dick.” Eve muttered before crashing their lips together roughly and winding her arms around Villanelle’s neck. Villanelle was taken aback, but returned the kiss nonetheless until she was pushed back by Eve and fell onto the bed. “I’m gonna make you sorry.” Eve snapped, stepping away from Villanelle and going over to their wardrobe. “Take a that off.”

Villanelle just stared for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened. This was the first time she’d ever seen Eve so dominating. Not that she was complaining. Villanelle stood and began to take off her combat gear, dropping it to the floor until she was left sat on the bed completely naked. Eve wandered back over a moment later, harness and toy in hand. “Lay on your front.” She hummed lowly. “And take your hair down.”

Villanelle complied, pulling the hair band out and letting her dark blonde hair fall over her shoulders before she laid out on the bed on her front, using her elbows to prop herself up so she could watch Eve tighten the harness around her waist over the top of her suit and get herself ready.

Eve moved back over to the bed and knelt behind Villanelle, grabbing the woman’s waist and pulling her up so she was on her knees with her head down on the pillow.

Villanelle didn’t know what she was thinking. This was all so different to her. There wasn’t usually anyone ‘in charge’ when it came to sex, but if there was, it was usually her. Seeing and feeling Eve be so rough and blunt with her made her legs ache and her heart pound. She liked it. She wanted it more.

Eve brought a hand down to make sure Villanelle was ready for her, feeling the warm wetness covering Villanelle’s pussy. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as she felt the wetness between Villanelle’s legs and saw Villanelle buck her hips as Eve’s fingers traced over her clit. She brought her fingers down to Villanelle’s mouth and let her suck the wetness off of them before she turned her attention to the toy strapped to her hips. She brought the head of the toy down to rub over Villanelle’s clit a couple of times, her eyes darting to look at Villanelle as she let out a high pitched moan and gripped at the duvet below her.

Eve pulled back and aligned the toy’s head up with Villanelle’s entrance. Before Villanelle could even prepare herself, Eve had slid the toy into her entrance, causing Villanelle to gasp loudly, grit her teeth and screw her eyes shut. Eve waited a moment as Villanelle adjusted to the feeling of the toy inside her before she pulled back almost all the way out and thrust back into Villanelle hard, grunting as she began to pick up a steadying rhythm.

Villanelle let out a couple of small whimpers as she felt the toy begin to work in and out of her pussy, trying to prop herself back up on her elbows so she could see Eve, only for the woman to push face back down into the pillow before she grabbed a fistful of Villanelle’s hair, her hips continuing to work the toy in and out.

Villanelle gasped as she felt her face be pushed back down into the pillow followed by a moan when she felt the slight tug at her hair. “A-Ah fuck, daddy.” She gasped. She didn’t know where it came from. But she didn’t care. And clearly neither did Eve, because it seemed to be the thing that made Eve speed her hips up and thrust harder into Villanelle, making Villanelle moan as she felt that familiar pressure begin to build up in the pit of her stomach.

Eve bucked her hips up with more force as she tried to keep hitting Villanelle’s g-spot, looking to see her face now turned to the side, red and flustered with a look of intense pleasure on it.

“Are you close?” Eve asked, getting a nod in reply. “Yes daddy.” She sighed, feeling Eve speed her hips up again as that pressure intensified and she felt herself grow closer and closer to the edge.

Eve gave it a few more hard thrusts until she heard a cry come from Villanelle and pulled out suddenly, one hand going down to press on the back of her neck to keep her down while the other tried to still her hips as best as possible.

“Are you sorry?” Eve growled, watching as Villanelle released a string of pained whines. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry daddy I’ll be good I-I need to cum, oh god...” Villanelle cried, feeling Eve grab her hair and shove her face back into the pillow as she pushed the toy back into Villanelle’s slick entrance. She heard a muffled cry coming from Villanelle as she began to thrust her hips again.

It didn’t take long for Villanelle to reach the point she was at again, only needing a little more to tip her over the edge. “Please...” Villanelle whined weakly. It was about all she could get out.

“Cum for me.” Eve demanded, pulling at her hair hard this time to lift her head so she’d be able to hear Villanelle climax.

Eve thrusted into the woman harder and harder, hitting her g-spot repeatedly as that familiar feeling in the pit of Villanelle’s stomach began to bubble over. “Daddy I-I’m gonna- oh god!” She screamed, getting caught off guard as Eve hit her g-spot just right, feeling her orgasm ripple through her, intense and powerful enough to cause her legs to give out as she fell to the bed.

Eve just watched as Villanelle ground her hips down against the bed as small grunts and whimpers escaped her lips, her orgasm beginning to wear off gradually. Eve loosened the harness and placed it at the bottom of the bed, moving to lay beside Villanelle on the bed, watching as the woman tried to catch her breath before turning onto her side to look at Eve.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook. I’m still mad.” Eve explained, receiving a half-hearted nod from Villanelle.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She huffed, trying to stop her eyes shutting.

“But, this was a good way for you to begin making it up to me.” Eve hummed, running a hand through Villanelle’s hair gently and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you.” Villanelle mumbled, looking up to see Eve smiling a little.

“I know. I love you too.” She replied.


End file.
